


Frayed Knot

by I_am_Bored



Category: Original Work
Genre: writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Bored/pseuds/I_am_Bored
Summary: A bartender is done with all this bullshit





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/
> 
> "Every “walks into a bar joke” happens, all at the same bar. Walk us through a typical day as you, the bartender."

You were done with this bullshit. Everyday, someone walks into your bar, telling jokes, getting drinks, fighting, etc. But this was crossing the line.

 

You had a strict policy about not serving knots. It is a long story, ending with the manager hating knots enough to ban them. But this event is just ridiculous.

 

So this one knot walks in. Knowing the policy, you politely told him you don't serve any knots. You told him about a knot-friendly bar down the street, and he left. You thought that was it. But  _no._ He decided to be an asshole and run back. You asked first if he was the same knot as before, so you wouldn't get angry at someone else. (As you may know, most knots look quite similar) But this knot, he messed up the top of his rope and said-get this-  _"I'm a frayed knot."_

 

That's the last straw. After writing this, you're sending in your notice. You had found a job at a store around the corner. At least there they won't be telling jokes, starting fights, and finding loopholes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry


End file.
